As for machine translation system, many systems have been proposed so far. The most popular ones have a feature that they generate target language or language to be translated into, after introducing sentence in source language or language to be translated from, and applying the process consisting of extracting the meaning of the introduced sentence in source language, which process should be called processing into deep structure. Though these types of methods conform with theories in linguistics, they are not well suited to accept special expressions a little out of general rules of language in spite of the fact that these expressions inevitably occur in natural language such as Japanese, and to reflect these expressions to translation.